LORE s02e12
September 1943 = Character Improvements = * Dan - Hoarding * Deja Vu - 1d Coordination (5 xp), 1d Stealth (1 xp) * Doris - Gadgeteering - Dune Shield 2hd (Kinetic Energy Attacks only, Duration (lasts for 2 minutes), 4 charges before recharging, attacks must do both Killing and Shock damage to be deflected, appears as a shimmering force field around user, takes the form of a large golden gauntlet that looks nothing like a Goa'uld hand device), Body 1d (5 xp), Mind 1d (5 xp), Raised TASER to 9/0/1 (7 xp), Hypnoray 5/0/0 (10 xp), Perception 1d (2 xp) * Puddles - 1d Body (5 xp) = Episode Summary = The team begins the adventure on the USS Nashville again. Captain Wilson thanks us for our previous job and offers us our new assignment. A talent group and their supporting soldiers are believed to be lost on Gizo Island and he wants us to learn their fate. These talents are ones who recently manifested their skills, and so their dossiers are incomplete, but they include a sharpshooter, a sonic screamer, a size talent, a self-petrifier, a man who can fade into the environment, a spectacularly lucky man (Aces), a man who can bite through any object, a man with super speed and a man who can mirror attacks (called The Mirror). Gizo Island is home to a tribe of headhunters, who believe that taking the heads of their foes brings their power back to the tribe. Doris modifies a plane (a P38 Lightning) for us to take along in case of emergency. We approach the island from the south. Puddles water-surfs around the island and finds an amphibious vehicle. We hide our plane and boat on the coast nearby and look it over. It seems to have been abandoned, and there are no supplies. Spears fly out and nearly strike members of the team. Puddles tries to activate her water form but can't. The team sporadically is able to use their talents during the following fight. Dan gets paralyzed by a dart. One of our attackers, a headhunter activates the sonic scream power by speaking a catchphrase in English, "God Dam It!" Eventually the team defeats our attackers, taking serious injuries in the process, but Puddles heals everyone. As we search the bodies, we notice that all have mutilated heads on a string, tied to their belts or worn as necklaces. Dan tries to fly over the island in his jet pack to see what he can find, but crashed into the water. We set off into the jungle instead. We come across a stone body, missing its head. But we believe that talents like that end on death, so how can it still be stone? As we look over the body, Dan stops us and says that he saw something like this in a comic book: a pit trap under the body. Using Gizmo, we manage to pull the body out. Inside the pit, we find several more bodies, headless. They wear US soldier uniforms and have dog tags which we send Gizmo to collect. Under the body, we find an intact body, to our astonishment. The person is still alive, but asleep. We hoist him from the trap, still asleep. When we wake him, we learn that he is the talent with spectacular luck. The talent Mirror has gone crazy and has set himself up as a god to the locals. He betrayed and killed his team-mates. Gizmo sneaks off and learns the local language, adding it to the universal translator that Doris has designed. After some debate over returning with what we've learned and requesting the army to take over by genocide versus trying to counteract Mirror ourselves, Dan offers to fly over the village and pretend to be a god himself. Without attacking Mirror, he may be able to convince the locals to turn against him, and deprive him of their willpower augmentation of his abilities. Glowing brightly and using Gizmo as a translator, he does so. Doris provides her new "Dune Shield" to protect him from attacks and upgrades his jet pack to make it easier for him to control. Dan flash bangs several of the villagers and Puddles pours water around it, to support him. Some of Mirror's guard fires at Dan and Dan lasers him in response. The villagers turn on the Mirror and Dan ends up rescuing him from their vengeance. We take him to the Nashville to face a court martial. = Quotes = * Bryan- "That's what happens when you have a head based economy" Steve- "It's hard to get a-head there." * After a discussion about Atalanta, "We can make golden heads to throw at the natives who chase after us." = Endgame Bonuses = * 4 XP (+1 to Steve as MVP) = Related Documents = = Next Week =